


Main Vocal

by Lovelyngeun



Series: Junchan's prompt fics [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyngeun/pseuds/Lovelyngeun
Summary: Getting questioned about his position as the main vocal in the group, Chan starts feeling like he should do something to not let their fans down so, in order to train his voice at night, he starts losing some sleep.It's not as bad as it sounds though... but just in case, he keeps it a secret since he doesn't want to be judged by his own members.





	Main Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I started taking prompts for Junchan oneshots. The actual prompts will be written in the end notes of the fic, with that said I hope you guys like it :)

When all the members of the Unit B were chosen, the first reaction of a large part of the audience was an actual _concern._

Concern about a group that, supposedly, didn't have any singer that was specialized in being the main vocalist. _Only dancers, only rappers._  Not even one —true vocalist—.

Before giving the group an opportunity to show their skills, the complaints were numerous, and so were the bad reviews.

_"All of them are dancers."_

_"A group with no vocalist is going to be a disaster, I'm worried."_

_"If only Jeup was chosen too."_

These words reached the member's ears, inevitably. It wasn't easy to ignore that kind of comments when there were so many of them. In a way it was painful for everyone, singing was something that all of the members loved to do, and they were proud of their own voice. Yes, it was true that more than one member was specialized in other areas, but even so the complaints hadn't given them an opportunity to show what they were capable of.

The members who were most affected were, of course, Kim Kijoong and Kang Yuchan, as main vocals in their original groups. Kijoong felt a heavy burden. He was young and his voice was changing. He needed time and effort to master his voice again. A time that he didn't have since the group was about to debut.

Yuchan, however...

A great wave of responsibility fell on top of him. He was the main vocal in his original group, he had always been... and the fact that he wasn't recognized as such by almost no one was very painful. Especially since the other main vocalist of his group, Lee Donghun, had never been questioned about his position.

It caused him to have negative thoughts from time to time.

_Maybe I'm not good enough?_

_Do I really deserve this spot? Do I really have the right to be considered the main vocal?_

_Do I...?_

Until now he hadn't felt a pressure like this one. In his original group, although he used to get overshadowed by the other main vocalist of the group and didn't get many lines in their songs... he somehow felt comfortable about it. It was a contradictory situation... he wanted to be recognized, of course. He wanted to sing, it was his dream. The reason he managed to get there.

But...

Having more members who trained along with him to be specialized in being a vocalist caused him to... relax too much.

Perhaps, having relaxed that much was the reason he wasn't being treated by the fans as the vocalist now.

_Which meant that it was his fault..._

He knew that at this point, what he should do now was to train as hard as he could. Give his everything. He needed to practice, he needed to _improve._ He had to show the world that he deserved that position in his new group.

Otherwise, he would end up feeling like a failure.

Once UNB debuted, their free time disappeared completely. They had to work every day and didn't have a single minute for themselves, not to mention how much their sleep hours decreased for every member. It was a hard situation, there was no doubt about that, but at the same time everyone agreed that it felt exciting at the same time. Feeldog, for example, was plethoric. He said that there was nothing he hated more than hiatus, so... being that busy only felt positive to him.

With their debut came the interviews, the variety programs, the lives... and even if Chan didn't stop confirming and claiming his position as the main vocalist whenever he could, that didn't mean his insecurity was no longer there.

No.

In fact, every minimal mistake he made in the performances caused him to have less confidence in his own voice. He felt incredibly frustrated about it too, of course. It came to the point of making him shed silent tears sometimes... when he went to sleep.

He had to try harder.

_Way harder._

As days passed and UNB began to have less activity at night, Chan started to improve his singing in the group's practice room, all on his own. He began doing it little by little, taking off about two hours of sleep to practice, keeping it a secret.

It's not that he didn't trust his members, but he didn't want anyone to know about what he was doing. If they knew how big his insecurity was getting... if they knew…

Chan feared they would stop trusting him, too.

And if that happened...

_Would there be anyone left who still believed in his ability to sing?_

Another thing that weighed heavily on his conscience was that a member of his group, Lee Junyoung, seemed to be a true prodigy compared to Chan. Even if he had always been a rapper in his original group, he had such an incredible voice... that he was getting recognized as a main vocalist too, at Chan's level.

That was indeed a true innate talented boy. Everyone was very amazed by Jun, Chan especially. But... even though he was impressed and proud, he also felt...in a way... hurt by the situation.

Still, he didn't let those feelings of envy to distract him from his goal. He didn't have to feel like he was a failure because of it... but rather he should take those emotions and competitiveness to gain energy and focus on practicing.

And that's what he did.

Practice.

Practice.

_And more practice._

At dawn, he did voice training and danced at the same time so he could gain stability in his singing. He also did different types of abdominal exercises that, supposedly, helped. As hard as it was, he realized how, little by little, his sacrifice was being rewarded. Fans began to notice his progress, they admired his ability now and thought they misjudged him before.

It was worth it, after all.

Those thoughts only made him want to increase his hours of practice. As the more positive result he saw, the more time he spent working at night. As he started losing more and more sleep hours, inevitably, it started to get more evident the next mornings.

He began to fall asleep everywhere. Sometimes, even when he was standing. His members, although worried, found the situation funny and used to call him a sleepyhead. They didn't think there was more to it than

But as time passed by... Chan could see how his body began to feel on edge.

One day, after finishing an interview at noon, the group was able to return home to rest. It had been almost a week since they returned to their apartment at that time of the day, and everyone agreed that, once they got home, they would do one of the things most of them loved to do.

Sleeping.

Chan, who had already fallen asleep in the van even before they arrived, was woken up by Feeldog, who kept laughing at him, telling him to get out.

When he stepped on the ground, he suddenly felt like everything was falling apart. And, in the end, he fell on Junyoung who was walking a couple of steps ahead of him. Fortunately, he didn't hurt himself nor Jun in the process and managed to get up and pretend it had been just a misstep. But that was enough for the other young man to give him a very worried look.

After climbing the stairs and opening the door of their apartment, everyone rushed to their respective rooms. Chan, however, went to the kitchen first so he could take a coffee. If he didn't he would end up collapsing and sleeping on the floor and he couldn't allow himself to do that. He had other plans for that day.

"Chan, are you okay?" Jun, who appeared through the door, asked the young man. Chan just took a sip of his drink and nodded nonchalantly. He didn’t want to worry him.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine."

"I think you should go to bed..." The older boy said, not very convinced by Chan's answer and staring at his cup rather disapprovingly. "And that you shouldn't be drinking caffeine."

"I'll go to sleep now, don't worry," Chan said, assuring him. It was nothing more than a big lie, though. He had planned to go to the practice room once everyone else, who was also tired, went to sleep. That way nobody could see what he was doing.

Jun watched him as he raised an eyebrow and then, sighed. It seemed like he didn't trust Chan's words at all. The latter glanced at him carefully when the older one got into his own room, and, after waiting for half an hour, he got up and looked at his surroundings. Although it was noon, the windows and shutters were closed and everything was dark. He also could hear some snoring coming out from the rooms.

_It was time to leave._

His body screamed at him that what he really needed at that moment was to sleep. But the caffeine helped him to ignore it, so he left the place stealthily. Luckily, their practice room was not particularly far away from there. So, after putting on a mask and taking his backpack, he began to go there at a fast pace.

When he arrived, the first thing he did was to turn on the lights in the room. He glanced around and gave a long yawn, left his backpack lying in the corner of the room and went to look at himself in the mirror, taking off his mask.

_His hair and face were a mess..._

But that didn't matter. No fan was going to see him until the next morning after all. He approached the stereo and played an instrumental song so he could accompany it with his voice. He used to always start like this in his routines, at first he'd sing with a low voice and then he would practice the higher pitch…

Once he started singing, the noise of the door opening caused him to stop in the same instant. Then, he looked at whoever just came in through the mirror, not knowing what to expect. The only ones who had the key to enter were the group members themselves and their manager so...

He couldn't think about it much more. In the reflection of the mirror, he found how Jun was staring at him with a serious look.

Chan turned around and watched as the other boy approached him at a slow pace, visibly angry. He was frozen. Not understanding what was Jun doing there... didn't he get into his room to sleep?

"What... what are you doing here?" He managed to ask in the most casual way he could.

"I knew it." Jun simply said.

The younger boy opened his eyes wide after hearing that and looked away for a moment, feeling somewhat nervous about the other's man annoyed attitude.

"What did you know?"

"That there was something going on for you to be so exhausted lately," Chan wanted to say something back, but Jun didn't give him the time. Pointing to his backpack that still rested on the floor, he said; "Take your stuff, we're going home."

" _What_??"

"Chan, I already told you. You need to rest, what it is that you don't _understand_ ," he emphasized the last word. "I don't even know why are you doing these extra hours behind everyone's back. We already practice enough when we do it together."

As he spoke, Jun took him by the hand. His grip was firm but Chan got away in a fit.

"No, Jun. Maybe you have enough with those practices to perform at your best but I..." He paused and stared directly at him. "I'm not like you."

"What are you saying?"

"You fulfill your role perfectly in the group without the need to do these things but I can't. I'm not enough. If I don't do this I don't...

"You're sleepy and that's why you're saying such nonsense," Jun said, interrupting him and dismissing the matter. The younger boy bit his lip, noticing how the anger began to grow inside of him. "Chan, c'mon."

"That's _enough._  Stop treating me like a kid, Lee Junyoung," Chan exclaimed, saying his whole name in annoyance. "We're the same age."

"Then stop behaving like one. Doing this behind our back and not paying attention to what I told you... Look at yourself, you seem like you're going to faint at any moment" Jun stated, exasperated. "You are more than enough already, you don't need to overwork yourself this way."

"Look. It doesn't matter, it's obvious that you don't understand it," the younger boy finally said. "How could you even..."

Jun glanced at him with a frown. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Chan didn't like to argue with Jun... well, nor with anyone actually... but Jun was especially difficult to deal with since the young man was so stubborn.

Then, without any warning, Jun lowered his body. Chan looked at him, perplexed, not understanding what he was going to do. Before he could say anything or react to it, Jun took him by the waist and pulled him closer so he would end up falling on his shoulder. Then, Jun stood up with some difficulty due to Chan's weight and grabbed the other boy tightly so he couldn't fall or escape.

He was grabbing him as if he were a sack of potatoes

Chan was left speechless.

"You don't want me to treat you like a kid, well, look at what you've got. This is how I'm going to take you home."

"W-what are you doing!!" Chan exclaimed, feeling both embarrassment and humiliation at the same time. "Jun, get me down right now!"

But Jun turned a deaf ear to his request. He took Chan's backpack with one arm and then left the room, turning off the lights first.

After a few minutes trying to get out of his grip, in the end Chan gave up, exhausted. But still, he didn't stop before pinching Jun on the back as revenge, causing him to do the same on his thigh.

When they reached the apartment they shared, Chan didn't even look at him in the eye when Jun left him on the floor. He wanted to go to his room, lie down and forget about everything that had happened. The older boy, however, took his arm again and led him into the living room.

Jun forced him to sit on the sofa and then, placed himself in front of him, squatting and resting his arms on the other boy's knees.

"I'll let you rest now, but I want to talk to you first..." Chan looked away and the older boy took his chin, to turn his face. "What is this all about?"

"Jun stop," Chan muttered, still angry. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you really think you're not enough?"

After hearing those words, Chan bit his lip once more. He wanted to look away too, but Jun wouldn't let him. He tried his best to keep his frustration in order so he wouldn't cry. He didn't want to cry.

Not in front of him, at least.

"No..."

"Why?"

"If I don't do this I... I just can't reach the standard. I can't reach it Jun," he shook his head. "I don't want to let the fans down. I don't want to let _you_ guys down."

"You're doing an amazing job already, Chan. It's okay," Jun said, with a sweet and appeasing voice. "You're _our_ main vocal. And you deserve your spot just as you are.

Even if his mind didn't want to believe those words, something inside of him felt extremely comforted. He actually had wanted to hear something like that, from a very long time ago.

He noticed then that Jun, still in that posture, came a little closer to him and held him into his arms, giving him a good hug.

Chan hugged him back, and rested his head on Jun's shoulder. He could felt that his tears were about to drop at any moment, but it didn't matter. In that position Jun couldn't see his face.

"Of course it's good to improve, but we will improve together. Okay? Stop with your secret practices."

"... Okay…" Chan agreed, after a long moment in silence.

Upon hearing this, Jun pulled away and gave him a half smile. Chan watched him, feeling his heart skip a beat. His eyes were most likely red by then, but he was thankful that Jun didn't say anything about it.

Before letting him go to sleep, Jun insisted on giving him a little back massage, since when he hugged Chan he noticed how his body was incredibly tense. The younger man steadfastly refused, though, claiming that he was tired and it was better to go to bed now.

Shortly after, Jun stroked his hair and led him to his room, with his hand on Chan's back. He felt like a pet, with all of that attention. If he were to be honest, he didn't like when Jun treated him as if he was his hyung, no matter if their ages were almost a year apart. He wanted to be treated as an equal to him.

Later, when he got into his room and said goodnight to Jun (although it probably wasn't even six o'clock), Chan closed the door behind him, trying his best to make the least noise possible since he didn't want to wake Hojung up. Then, he laid on his own bed and closed his eyes.

Yeah. It did bother him indeed to be treated as a dongsaeng by Jun but... between the fatigue, his tired state, his emotions and the small discussion. He had to admit that... the fact that Jun took care of him, encouraged and hugged him... it didn't feel that bad either.

 

_“You deserve your spot just as you are”._

 

_“We will improve together”._

 

With those words running through his head, again and again, Chan started to fall asleep. His brain continually thinking about what just happened.

Jun's voice wasn't only beautiful and talented. It also conveyed an incredible peace and warmth when he talked like that...

 

_“You're our main vocal”._

 

His body finally started to rest, as it deserved. His mind calmer and his insecurity, though it didn't disappear, felt like a lighter burden now.

Before falling completely asleep with a small smile, Chan thought about Jun again, almost unconsciously…

 

_You're our main vocal too._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone is whipped and is still oblivious about it ;)
> 
> Prompt: Canonverse// Overworked Chan and Jun taking care of him. 
> 
> I think that in the end this was more of a hurt/comfort fic than a taking care fic, I'm so sorry, I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> Just in case, Yuchan’s thoughts about himself not being enough doesn’t reflect my opinion about his voice at all. I think his voice is one of the most beautiful ones I’ve ever heard. But I remember that he showed tons of insecurity about being the main vocal when unb debuted :(
> 
> By the way, this first oneshot being coincidentally one of firsts prompts I received too doesn't mean I'll follow the same order for the others ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
